Forever Remember
by TripleMelody
Summary: No one will ever forget the day Edward left Bella forever. How Bella, Edward, and others remember this day, and what it means to each of them. Written for edward-bella-harry-ginny, Justine Lark and Gleena's Twilight Anniversary Challenge.


**TWILIGHT ANNIVERSARY CHALLENGE**

**Entries accepted until 11/30/09**

**Voting begins 12/1/09**

**Title: Forever Remember**

**Author: TripleMelody**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 1,122**

**Summary: No one will ever forget the day Edward left Bella forever. How Bella, Edward and others remember this day, and what it means to each of them.**

**This story is an entry for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge, hosted by edward-bella-harry-ginny, Justine Lark and Gleena. For complete challenge details, to read the rest of the challenge submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the challenge community at:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twilightanniversarychallenge**

**Thank you to Justine Lark for telling me about this challenge!!**

To Charlie, this day marked the day he lost his only daughter, and the only connection he had left to the woman he would always love. It was a day that would haunt him until the day he died. He would never forget the chill he got when he finally saw the expression on Bella's face. In that instant, he knew he was watching her die . . . and there was nothing he could do. Nothing except sympathize, pray and try to talk to her. It killed him to see Bella in this state because he knew exactly what she was going through - he had known true love and then had it ripped away from him, forever. Just like Bella.

To Sam, it was a reminder of why he hated vampires and their cruel game of seduction. It was a reminder of why he must always be careful around Emily. It was a reason to be thankful that, though he was a monster, he was strong enough to protect Emily and others from the emotional trauma and pain that Bella was going through.

To Jacob, it was the day he lost the girl he had grown to love over the summers. Every year, he looked forward to the summers when he would get a chance to glimpse the sweet, kind and beautiful daughter of his Dad's best friend. Bella. He missed her every day. And he hated Edward Cullen for the rest of his life - for stealing the heart and soul of the one girl he would forever love.

To Renee, it was the day she will remember by the phone call she received early in the morning. She will never forget hearing her ex-husband's voice, trembling with barely-controlled rage, worry and fear. She will remember this day because it was the day she realized how little she really knew her daughter. But, most of all, she will never forget the dead eyes of her beloved daughter, when she came to see her the day after the phone call. She will never forget that moment when she realized there was nothing she could do to help find the broken pieces of Bella's heart and patch them back together. It was the day she stopped calling herself a mother.

To Angela, it was the day she lost her best friend. She will never forget her father coming home, to tell her that they had found Bella, and she was safe at home. But, when she went to see Bella, she didn't find her - she found the empty shell that used to be her friend. It was the day that she finally told Ben that she loved him. It was the day that reminded her of how blessed she was to have found her soul mate - and get to keep him. It was the day she started praying for Edward to return, and for Bella to find herself again.

To Jessica, it was the day she actually felt sorry for someone else other than herself. It was the day she finally got over her crush on Edward Cullen, and realized that he really wasn't as perfect as she thought he was - not if he could be so selfish as to leave Bella and hurt her like this.

To Billy, it was the day he drove over to his best friend's house, and found Charlie looking broken and furious. The furious part he understood, and the broken part he recognized, from all those years ago, when Renee left him. When he went to see Bella, he realized that Charlie's expression was a mirror image of his daughter's, with the exception of the anger. Bella didn't look capable of such emotion; she looked so fragile, Billy was almost afraid to breathe near her, afraid that she might shatter at any moment. He would always regret that he hadn't done more to warn Charlie of how dangerous Edward Cullen was, and how Bella's life was at risk . . . and he would always regret not telling Jacob to give up his fantasy of ever being with Bella Swan - she had already given her heart away to a monster. He would always be partly to blame for his son's sorrow of losing the girl he loved.

To Alice, it was the day she lost a girl she had grown to love and call both a sister and a friend. She lost a future of overwhelming joy, love and family. She lost a part of herself when she left Forks, cutting herself out of Bella's future, and Bella out of hers. It was the last day she saw her brother, Edward, and the last day their family was together.

To Jasper, it was the day he became drowned in sorrow, anger, grief, and pain. He lost part of his Alice that day, and he lost his connection with the rest of his family, so overwhelmed was he in their feelings. Esme and Carlisle grieved for the loss of their son and daughter. Emmett missed the clumsy, sweet girl he loved like a sister. Alice cried every day for the sister she had abandoned. Rosalie was infuriated with Edward for uprooting their family and then causing them all so much pain - especially her Emmett. And then there was Edward . . . he never saw him after that day, but he was left with Edward's last, fleeting, feelings of complete and utter heartbreak, despair and pain. Jasper lost himself in the inescapable and unbearable guilt he would always feel for losing control and attacking Bella at her birthday party. Jasper would forever blame himself for the sea of painful emotions he experienced constantly, every day.

To Bella, this day marked the day she died in every way possible. She lost her true love. Her heart was ripped out and with every second that passed from that day on, she forgot more and more what it felt like to be loved. She was constantly numb, and her body and brain were on constant autopilot, sparing her from having to ever reflect on or remember the day her life ended.

To Edward, it was the day he committed suicide and killed the woman he loved, while trying to protect her. He forfeited his reason for living, for loving, for hoping for something more, something better in this hell that was his life. He tore his heart out, along with Bella's. He left Forks, never to return. He left the one place he had ever called home - the only place he had ever loved. He gave up everything - for her. For Bella.

To each of them, this day meant something different.

For each of them, it was a day of painful remembering . . . of remembering what they had lost.


End file.
